memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Derek Graf
|birthplace = USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt Performer }} Derek Graf is a stuntman who performed stunts in under Stunt Coordinator Joey Box. His father is fellow Star Trek stunt performer Allan Graf. With a professional football background as center and right offensive tackle for the 2002 USC squad, Graf performed football stunts in several film and television projects such as an episode of American Dreams (2003, coordinated by Allan Graf and Charlie Brewer), the sport drama Friday Night Lights (2004, with Justin Riemer and Bonnie Morgan), the family comedy Kicking & Screaming (2005, with Michael Cassidy and Paul Eliopoulos and coordinated by Webster Whinery), and the sport thriller Two for the Money (2005, with George Colucci). http://wikivividly.com/wiki/Allan_Graf In addition, he worked as assistant football coordinator on several episodes of Friday Night Lights (2006), the sport comedy The Comebacks (2007, stunt coordination by Allan Graf), the sport drama The Express (2008), and the sport drama When the Game Stands Tall (2014, starring Clancy Brown and Ser'Darius Blain) on which he also worked as stunt coordinator. Graf performed stunts in the crime comedy Man of the House (2005, with Thomas DuPont, Oliver Keller, and Jimmy Ortega), the action sequel The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2060, directed by Justin Lin), episodes of Deadwood (2006, with Ken Clark, Bobby Aldridge, and Lincoln Simonds and coordinated by Mike Watson), Watch Over Me (2006), Unhitched (2008, with Brian Simpson), Monk (2008, coordinated by Charlie Brewer), Cold Case (2008), Knight Rider (2009, with Katie Rowe, Antal Kalik, and Diana R. Lupo), and Without a Trace (2009, coordinated by Don Ruffin), and the action film Lords of the Underworld (2007, with Aaron Toney, Douglas Tait, Damion Poitier, David Mattey, and Fernando Chien). He also worked as stunt coordinator on an episode of the comedy series Everybody Hates Chris (2008). He performed stunts in episodes of Crash Course (2009), Cougar Town (2009), The Mentalist (2010, with Edward Conna, Shawn Crowder, and Diana R. Lupo and coordinated by Joel Kramer), Medium (2010, with Nicole Randall), Desperate Housewives (2010-2011, with Teri Hatcher, Vanessa Williams, Mark Moses, Kevin Rahm, Scott Leva, Brenda Strong, Emily Bergl, Brandon Molale, Erik Cord, Shawn Crowder, Angela Meryl, Mark Aaron Wagner, and Derek Webster), Law & Order: Los Angeles (2011), Torchwood (2011, with Henry Kingi, Jr. and Nancy Thurston), Victorious (2010-2011), Death Valley (2011, with Theo Kypri and Omid Zader), 90210 (2011, coordinated by Gregory J. Barnett), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2012, coordinated by Diamond Farnsworth), Revolution (2013, with Oliver Keller and Eddie Davenport and coordinated by Jeff Wolfe), Big Time Rush (2010-2013), Dexter (2013, with Brian Avery and Shawn Crowder), Franklin & Bash (2013), Teen Wolf (2014, with Chris Brewster and coordinated by Gary Ray Stearns), Grimm (2012-2014), Scandal (2014, coordinated by Don Ruffin), State of Affairs (2014, with Denney Pierce), Sons of Anarchy (2014, coordinated by Eric Norris), NCIS: Los Angeles (2014-2015, with Mickey Cassidy), Bones (2011-2015, with Tim Sitarz and Scott Workman), Agent X (2015, coordinated by Mike Massa), Bosch (2016, with Peewee Piemonte and Oliver Keller), Scorpion (2015, with Daniel Arrias, Danny Downey, and Hugh Aodh O'Brien), Criminal Minds (2013-2016, with Tim Sitarz, Chris Brewster, Todd Bryant, Max Daniels, and Paul Scott), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013-2016), Fameless (2016-2017), Shooter (2016-2017, with Trace Cheramie, Corey Michael Eubanks, and Michael Papajohn and coordinated by Todd Bryant), This Is Us (2017, with Zack Duhame), Training Day (2017, with Craig Baxley, Jr., Mark Riccardi, and Cassandra McCormick), The Orville (2017, created by, written, starring, and executive produced by Seth MacFarlane, directed by James L. Conway, and starring Penny Johnson Jerald, Scott Grimes, Robert Knepper, Michael Duisenberg, and Eddie Davenport), and Henry Danger (2018, coordinated by Vince Deadrick, Jr.). Graf doubled actor Brad William Henke in episodes of Lost (2010, with Daniel Dae Kim, Terry O'Quinn, Sam Anderson, Daniel Roebuck, and Greg Grunberg) and Justified (2011, with Allen Robinson, Paul Lacovara, and Mark Aaron Wagner), Lee Reherman in an episode of Chuck (2011, with Bonita Friedericy, Joseph Gatt, Brandon Molale, Steve Rizzo, and Scott Workman), in The Last Ship (2015, with Jace Jeanes and Lauren Mary Kim) and Castle (2013-2015, coordinated by Dennis Madalone and Gregory J. Barnett), and Kevin Fry, John Carroll Lynch, and Matt Lasky in episodes of American Horror Story (2015-2017, with Paul Eliopoulos and Jeremy Fitzgerald). Film stunt work includes the horror comedy Zombieland (2009, with Elle Alexander, Michelle Sebek, Trampas Thompson, and Gerard G. Williams), the horror thriller Piranha 3D (2010), the comedy Due Date (2010), the action film Red State (2011), the comic adaptations Thor (2011, starring Chris Hemsworth and Idris Elba) and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), the science fiction thriller Cowboys & Aliens (2011) for which he received a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture in 2012, the family movie The Muppets (2011), the crime drama Gangster Squad (2013, stunt coordination by Doug Coleman), the comedy The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013, stunt coordination by Alex Daniels), the fantasy film Oz the Great and Powerful (2013), as stunt coordinator on the family movie Muppets Most Wanted (2014), the crime drama Live by Night (2016, coordinated by R.A. Rondell), and the remake CHIPS (2017, with Noby Arden, Todd Bryant, Jennifer Caputo, Alex Chansky, Kevin Derr, Tanner Gill, Terry Jackson, Rex Reddick, and Jim Wilkey). More recently, Graf doubled in the crime comedy El Camino Christmas (2017, with Brian Avery, Chris Palermo, and Paul Lacovara under stunt coordination by Jeremy Fry), Aaron Aguitlera in the horror film Minutes to Midnight (2018), and Happy Anderson in the sceience fiction thriller Bird Box (2018, with Eliza Coleman, Cory DeMeyers, Danny Downey, Zack Duhame, Marie Fink, Allan Graf, Antal Kalik, Dorian Kingi, Bethany Levy, Kimberly Shannon Murphy, and Larry Rippenkroeger) and performed stunts in the fantasy sequel Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017, starring Dwayne Johnson), the science fiction film Bright (2017, with Sala Baker, Joey Box, Stacey Carino, John Duff, Theo Kypri, Rob Mars, Mike Massa, Mike Mukatis, Denney Pierce, Tim Sitarz, and Douglas Tait), episodes of Lethal Weapon (2016 and 2018, with Tom McComas, Craig Baxley, Jr., Brian Avery, and Tim Rigby and coordinated by Tim Trella), and the short film Street Ships (2018, coordinated by Paul Lacovara). External links * * Derek Graf at StuntPhone.com * Derek Graf at the [http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki] * Derek Graf at Twitter.com Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers